Nuevo Mundo
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Cuando un buque llega a las Nuevas Tierras del continente que luego se llamará América, una mujer que ha viajado gracias a la pareja de su hermana, se entusiasma al poder ser la primera mujer en hacer los mapas del Nuevo Mundo descubierto por Cristobal Colón en 1492. ¿Pero que pasará cuando el descubrimiento de una nueva tribu haga que todos sus sentimientos cambien de coordenada?
1. Nuevas Tierras

**Hola ¿Cómo están mis lectores de Fanfiction? Aquí he vuelto con otro proyecto, el cual se me había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo pero dado mis multiplés fics y proyectos, he esperado a terminar alguno que otro para estar más liviana de proyectos. **

**En cuanto a este nuevo fic, esta situado alrededor de 1500 en América, en pleno descubrimiento por parte de los Europeos. Espero que les guste y estaré ansiosa por escuchar sus críticas.**

En el momento que se disntinguío tierra en el horizonte, los miedos de cada tripulante se esfumaron. Siempre se había creído que el mundo era como una mesa, y que cuando llegabas al final de ésta, caías hacía un precipicio sin fin. Sin embargo, con el renacimiento y las ideas que luego pasarían a conformar el pensamiento moderno, surguió la teoría de que la tierra era redonda, y ésta fue confirmada por Cristobal Colón, cuando en 1492 confirmó lo dicho y se encontró con un nuevo continente, nuevas tierras.

Y ahora, ese navío comandado por uno de los aventureros más prestigiados y ricos del Viejo Mundo, había enfrentado al basto Atlántico para llegar a ese nuevo mundo que se abría paso por las inquietas aguas. Pronto estarían donde muchos deseaban estar pero donde pocos podían acceder. Él tenía la suerte de que sus padres, con un importante título de nobles, habían financiado su viaje a las tierras desconocidas, y gracias a ellos, ahora se encontraba allí, a pocas horas de tocar tierras inexploradas.

**Falta poco ¿Verdad? - **

Una mujer de largos cabellos anarajados se acercó por detrás. Al fin, al fin su sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Falataba muy poco para que sus suaves pies toquen las arenas despobladas de lo que llamaban "Nuevo Mundo", y eso, la emocionaba. Había tenido la suerte que ese hombre se había enamorado de su hermana, y que al ser de mente abierta y nada machista, se había ofrecido a llevarlas. Eso sería algo que nunca podría agradecerselo. Jamás.

**Sí... - **Murmuró

Claro que el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos oscuros tambíen estaba a gusto. Siempre había sido fanático de las historias de aventureros, y admiraba a todos los valíentes que se habían atrevido a ir más allá de sus miedos, tal y como Marco Polo y Cristobal Colón. Y ahora, él... él estaba cumpliendo su sueño de descubrir tierras nuevas y explorarlas.

**Gracias por traerme, Sabo - **Añadió la mujer mientras se arrimaba a la baranda de madera y aspiraba el aire pura proveniente del mar azul

**Tú querías venir, después de todo, eres la hermana de Nojiko - **Soltó un resoplido amigable - **Ha sido díficil engañar a los reyes y a los periódicos sobre el supuesto cartógrafo, pero lo he conseguido - **Guiño el ojo mientras una perfecta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro - **Además seguro que eres diez veces mejor, me lo has demostrado Nami - **

**Te lo agradesco - **

Hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento y luego, volvió a posar la mirada en el relieve verde que se veía en el horizonte. Todo aquello era tan emocionante. Todavía no podía creer que el prometido de su hermana la había dejado abordar su navío. No. Nunca podría pagarle.

A las pocas horas, el gran barco atracó cerca de la costa. La arena había llegado a su altura máxima, y lo que debían hacer era bajar los pequeños botes y remar hasta tierra firme. Nami corrió por la cubierta y se paró en la barandilla para contemplar mejor la tierra soñada. ¡Todo aquello era tan hermoso! Se agarró de una soga y se inclinó hacía afuera para poder observar de cerca, soltando un grito de entusiasmo.

**Señorita, se va a caer - **Una mujer del mismo color de cabello y ojos completamente azulados se arrimó hacía ella - **Tenga cuidado -**

Era una de las sirvientas, proveniente de un pequeño pueblo de lo que hoy es Polonia, Koala había dejado su tierra natal en el momento que sus padre murieron en una guerra, y así había conseguido trabajo como la mucama de la familia del joven explorador. Y ahora, debido a su gran desempeño y el cumplimiento satisfactorio de sus obligaciones, se había ganado un lugar en el grupo de sirvientas que el joven decidió llevarse al Nuevo Mundo.

**Tú tranquila - **Sonrió

Subiero en los botes, y se diriguieron a las blancas playas de la "tierra virgen". Al pisar tierra Sabo sintió como sus deseos de aventura se estremecían ante el sonido de los pajaros, el calor del sol y la soledad fresca. Todo eso era inigualable. Comenzó a contemplar la jungla que se abría paso cuando la arena llegaba a su fin, y luego volteó a ver su barco, donde uno de los botes estaba siendo bajado por sus tripulantes. Distinguió a tres mujeres en el bote, una era su amada, la mujer con la que se había comprometido meses atrás, la segunda era su hermana menor, la misma mujer con la que había hablado momentos antes del arribo, la entusiasmada cartografa cuyo talento estaba oculto bajo la sombra de una figura femenina, y por último, la tercera, la sirvienta que había sido contratada por el mismo. Pero, había algo acerca de esa mujer que le llamaba la atención, ella, Koala, era tan hermosa... No podía admitirlo, no debía admitirlo. Su clase social no le permitía establecer una realción que no fuera "sivienta y señor" con ella. Y a pesar de que le molestaba tal hecho, sabía que no tenía otra opción, no si quería que sus padre, tan corruptos y malditos, le financiaran el viaje de su vida.

Cuando el pequeño botecito tocó tierra, él se arrimó a ayudar a su prometida a bajar, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacía la arena seca, jamás iba a permitir que su mujer pisara el agua helada y se arruinara el vestido valuado en cientos de monedas. La apoyó suavemente en la blanda arena y luego de regalarle una sonrisa, dijo:

**Al fin hemos llegado - **

**Ni me lo digas... Este lugar es hermoso - **La mujer lo tomó de las manos y luego de sonreírle, añadió - **Y sobre todo lejos de tus padres - **Puso los ojos en blanco

Aunque sonaba cruel, tenía razón. Es tranquilizante para Sabo no tener a sus insoportables padres cerca de él, exiguiendole cosas y obligandolo a casarse con una mujer con clase. Y a pesar de que sentía cierta atracción física por Nojiko, no era su tipo de mujer. No la amaba, y estaba seguro que ella lo sabía, y que sentía exactamente lo mismo.

**En seguida vuelvo - **Le dio un beso en sus humedos labios y se encaminó de nuevo hacía el bote

Tomó de la mano a la hermana de su prometida, y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego, se enderezó para que ella pudiera subirse en su espalda, y en el momento que sintió su liviano cuerpo sobre él, comenzó a caminar, de nuevo, hacía tierra. La dejó cerca de la orilla, sabía el tipo de mujer que era Nami, y sabía que no le molestaba en lo absoluto ensuciarse, aun así, era un caballero y no iba a dejar que se moje en el agua de mar salada.

**¡Que vista! - **Suspiró cual niña enamorada mientras contemplaba la jungla

**Es hermoso ¿Verdad, Nami? - **Su hermana se acercó y le tomó del brazo - **Paz, aventura y mucho más, es emocionante saber que nos encontramos aquí - **Comentó alegre

El rubio aprovechó la distracción de las hermanas para voltear a ver el bote donde se encontraba Koala, ella estaba intentando bajar del bote, sin caerse, pero una ola barrió la balsa y la tiró dentro del mar. Él salió corriendo, la ola la arrastró unos metros hacía la playa, y Sabo fue lo suficientemente ágil de tomarla de un brazo y sacarla fuera. La peli naranaja levantó el rostro confundida y aterrada, y se encontró con él, mirandola, preocupado.

**¿Te encuentras bien? - **Le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, firme

**S...Sí - **Murmuró mientras desvíaba la mirada, estaba toda sonrojada

**¡Maldición! Te pudiste haber lastimado - **Bufó y la contempló de arriba a abajo - **Además estas toda mojada, será mejor que te cambies - **

**Si... - **No podía decir otra cosa, estaba nublada de la verguenza que sentía

La tomó por la cadera y la sostuvo mientras la mujer se incorporaba. Se contemplaron mutuamente y sus miradas se cruzaron formando un lazo invisible de ternuera y algo más, quizás amor, quizás esperanza, quizás lo imposible... En el momento que una ola casi los tapa, se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban cometiendo un error, estaban... muy cerca, sus mejillas estan casi del mismo color que un rubí y sus ojos no paraban de contemplar los del otro, con amor, con pasión.

**Déjame... - **Sabo la tomó en sus manos y la sacó del agua helada

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo, se dejó llevar por el momento, y no emitió opocición alguna con la repentina decisión del hombre. Al igual que las otras veces, una vez en arena firme, la dejó sobre la arena, para que la mujer pudiera recuperarse del frío.

**Cambiate en cuando puedas, no es bueno que te enfermes, no aquí - **

Y a pesar de que habían traído un médico a bordo, no era bueno. Sabo tenía razón. Si alguno se enfermaba... Podía ser mortal, y nadie quería morir allí y en ese momento. No. Nadie. Luego de decir eso y romper con el ambiente amoroso e incomodo que se había formado, volteó a ver a su prometida. Rogó por que no haya notado ese ambiente, y luego de ver como ambas hermanas lo contemplaban se encaminó al siguiente bote en el cual llegaban otros hombres listos para armar un campamento.

El sol se estaba opoñendo y las carpas hechas de tela y pieles, ya estaban hechas. Listas, al rededor de una fogata que los mantendría en calor por un tiempo. Por supusto que las precarias carpas eran solo por esa noche, ya que estaban sobre la arena y eran medio inestables, pero por el momento, no tenía otra opción. Bueno, en realidad si, estaba el barco, pero ningun aventurero querría dormir en la seguridad del barco.

Nami se quitó su zapatos y luego de levantarse una parte de su vestido, se acercó al mar, y deslizó sus pies por la arena mojada y por el agua. Todo aquello era tan mágico. La luna que a penas iluminaba el agua, la fría brisa y solo el ruido del oleaje la volvía loca. Volteó cuando sintió un leve chapuson y le regaló una sonrisa a su hermana mayor, quien también estaba disfrutando de la frescura del mar en sus dedos de los pies. Nojiko caminó hasta ella y se situó a su lado.

**¿Te encuentras bien? - **Le preguntó la peli naranja al contemplar el rostro serio de la mayor

**¿Por qué lo preguntas? - **No la miró a los ojos, simplemente siguió con su mirada posada en el paisaje, en mar iluminado por la luz lunar, el barco con sus pequeñas velas prendidas y las olas que decoraban el llano horizonte.

**Porque te conosco, hermana - **Suspiró mientras volteaba hacía ella y la tomaba de la mano

**¿Crees que la ama? - **Cómo si tuviera ojos en la espalda, dió media vuelta y posó su mirada en el rubio quien yacía hablando con su sirvienta

**¿A Koala? - **Preguntó al contemplar el punto fijo que su hermana miraba

**Desde que zarpamos... - **Murmuró fríamente - **He notado que... Él... siempre actúa como... raro... - **

**¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres? - **Insistió con las pregutas debido a que no le quedaba del todo claro a que se refería

**Mira Nami - **Murmuró con la mirada puesta en la pareja quien hablaba amigablemente cerca del pequeño campamento

Por lo que se veía desde allí, el rubio parecía estar haciendo algún chiste, y la mujer parecía reírse de sus palabras. Daba curiosidad, por supuesto. Era cierto que Sabo nunca había tratado mal a la gente que le servía a él, a su familia o a cualquiera, los respetaba y los seguía considerando personas, a pesar de todo. Pero... ¿Qué podía llegar a estar diciendo? Claro que lucían como una joven pareja enamorada, pero... aun así... Uno de los tripulantes se acercó a ellos y le dijó algo en el oído al hombre quien lo miró sorprendido. Y luego de decirle algo a Koala, seguramente disculparse, se alejó camino hacía el bosque.

**No sé... - **Añadió, luego volteó de nuevo hacía el mar - **Quizás sea sensación mía pero... - **

**Tranquila - **Le sonrió y le acarició la espalda - **No creo que alguien como él, te sea infiel ¿De acuerdo? - **La consoló - **No es esa clase de hombre, si no te amara o si amara a otra, te lo diría como un verdadero hombre - **

Y era verdad. Ambas lo sabían. Sabo no era esa clase de hombre, por supuesto que no. Pero, a pesar de saber eso, por alguna extraña razón, algo en el interior de la mayor la hizo darse cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho su hermanita, no la convencía. En el momento que Nami siguió con su mirada posada en el paisaje, Nojiko se dedicó a alejarse cautelosamente hacía su tienda.

Luego de cenar las pocas legumbres que habían sobrevivido al largo viaje, se dedicaron a dormir, cada uno en una pequeña tienda hecha de viejas telas y pieles. Por suepuesto que los prometidos dormieron juntos, pero la hermana de ella, la pelinaranja, durmió sola en una pequeña carpa que apenas se mantenía en pie. Poco le importaba, estaba viviendo su sueño, estaba en el Nuevo Mundo, que pocos años despues sería denominada "América" en honor a Américo Vespucio. Y no solo eso, Sabo la había nombrado como la cartógrafa oficial... bueno... en realidad... no oficial. Por supuesto que lo era, pero no había sido nombrada ¿Una mujer cartógrafa? No, claro que no. Ella viajaría baje el títilo de la hermana de la prometida. Pero... ¿Qué importaba? Cuando ella públique sus mapas, su nombre se haría famoso, y así todos tendrían que aceptar que ella había sido la cartógrafa del Nuevo Mundo, y que ella, era una mujer. Decidió que dormiría y luego de estar completamente descansada, hiría a investgar dentro de la jungla en busca de un lugar alto en el cual comenzar a dibujar.

El sol iluminó el mar, el atlántico estaba siendo aclarado bajo los rayos, el barco fue el primero en avistar la luz, y luego, ésta alcanzó la playa, el campamento, la jungla y más allá del horizonte. Eran alrededor de las seis, y cuando un pajaro comenzó a silvar al lado de su tienda, la joven pelirroja abrió los ojos. Sonrió. Era hora de comenzar su meta. En ese momento.

Se puso de pie, y sin emitir sonido alguno, se deslizó fuera de su tienda. Se tropezó con su propio vestido en el momento que estuvo por salir pero gracias a sus manos, se mantuvo limpia, sin arena. Se enderezó y tomó un bolso donde poseía todos sus instrumentos para graficar un mapa. Se alejó del campamento, por la arena, caminando siempre hacía el sur. No sabía donde estaba, ni tampoco sabía con que situación geográficamente maravillosa se encontraría, pero valía la pena investigar. Caminó hacía la jungla, intentando buscar una zona más despajada para penetrar la jungla. Bajó la mirada, y distinguió que sus zapatos ya se encontraban sobre el verdoso sesped, y luego, la levantó y se agarró de una gruesa rama para ayudar a su equilibrio, y fue entonces que tuvo una extraña sensación.

Sintió una mirada, como si alguien desde algún punto muy escondido, la estuviese contemplando, observando. Como si alguien, la estuvisese siguiendo con la mirada. Volteó bruscamente, pero nadie en el campamenteo se había levantado. Le llamó la atención. Miró el navío, nadie. Era extraño ¿Quién podía...? ¡¿Qué importaba?! Suspiró y volvió a enfocar su mirada en el bosque.

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué...? Mejor dicho... ¿Quíen...? Un hombre, de una tez más oscura se encontraba delante ella, contemplandola, casi asechandola. Sonreía con una sonrisa bien grande y símpatica, y la miraba con esos ojos oscuros que penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su alma, causandole escalofríos. Gritó. No pudo hacer otra cosa.

**Oi, tranquila - **

¡¿Qué?! Había hablado... Volvió a gritar. En el campamento, un revuelto agitó el campamento.

**Bueno - **Volvió a hablar - **Adiós - **

El hombre se escabulló rápidamente, pero no parecía asustado... Parecía... Sonreía, como si todo fuese un divertido juego. ¿Pero qué...? Los gritos de su hermana y el resto del campamento llamandola no se hicieron esperar. Apesar de todo, no estaba asustada. La sorpresa la había dejado pensativa, y para cuando el rubio llegó en su rescate, ella solo se encontraba sentada en el piso, pensativa...

**Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Estaré esperando sus comentarios, y espero poder actualizar pronto. Nos leemos. **


	2. Mi Tribu

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de éste fic. Me alegra que ya el fic les este gustando y por eso quería agradecerles los comenarios a Mara y a one piece fan x2 (No se si en relidad son la misma persona, pero al llamarse igual preferí anotarlo así). Pero bueno... Aquí se los dejo. **

**Todo suyo:**

¿Quién iba a creer que algo como eso iba a pasarle? Había estado dando vueltas por la montaña en busca de algún animal el cual cazar, pero jamás se imaginó que iba a encontrarse con más de esos extraños. Esas personas que habían llegado en grandes embarcaciones listas para instalarse en las tierras. Y lo que menos imaginó es que iba a estar cara a cara con una de las personas. Eso había sido una mujer, si, usaba vestido, cabellos largos y su voz al gritar había sido suave y chillona, tal y como la de una mujer.

Sabía que su hermano le había dicho que no debía acercarse a esas personas, ya que todavía no sabían su verdadero proposito. Pero quebrando la ley, él se había encaminado hacía la costa para poder observar mejor. Y había logrado entrar en contacto con uno de ellos. Sonrió al recordar la expresión de esa mujer, sorprendida y aterrada a la vez, y soltó un carcajada cuando el grito retumbó en su memoria. La había asustado y por alguna razón eso le daba gracía.

Desde lo alto de una palmera, el joven comenzó a contemplar esa extraña manada de personas que se diriguían corriendo hacía donde la mujer se encontraba. Había sido raro, debía admitir, que la otra vez que se habían topado con hombres extraños, habían sido todos machos y nunca había visto una hembra de su especie, pero aun así... Había sido encantador, al menos, la joven parecía ser muy linda y de cerca, lo había comprovado. Suspiró al ver que toda la tribu armaba un escandalo ante la declaración de aquella mujer y decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí.

Bajó del árbol y se diriguió hacía el oeste, donde se encontraban las viviendas de su propia tribu. Le encataba ver las contrucciones de piedra que sus ancestros había construído tan sabiamente. Y comenzó a caminar por los angostos caminos que separaban una casa de la otra. Todos estaba armado de manera tal, que el pueblo entero se viese desde el edificio pricipal, su hogar.

**¡Luffy! - **Un hombre se le acercó corriendo

El joven volteó al sentir que alguien lo llamaba y al voltear se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos desde la infancia.

**¡Usopp! ¿Cómo estás? - **Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo

**Bien pero... Oi, Luffy ¿Dónde demonios has estado? - **Le preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba para descansar de su larga corrída - **Tú hermano te esta buscando - **

**¿Mi hermano? - **Hizo una mueca de disguto, si él se llegaba a enterar donde se encontraba...

**Estaba un poco enojado por no poder encontrarle, Luffy - **Le advitió con la mirada fija en sus ojos - **Cree que fuiste a entablar contacto con los extraños - **

**¡Maldición! ¡Se dio cuenta! - **Exclamó un poco desepcionado de sí mismo ¿Qué no podía ir a ningún lado sin que su hermano lo supiera?

**¿Cómo que "Se dio cuenta"? - **Gritó al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente - **Dime que no te han visto - **

**Mmmm... No - **Mintió y a pesar de que era malo haciendolo, lo intentó ¿Algún día iba a salirle bien?

**¡Luffy! ¡Maldición! ¡Vé rápido con él, o estará aún más furioso! - **

El joven de cabellos oscuros y naríz larga lo empujó para que avanzara, y a carcajadas avanzó. Usopp lo empujó todo el camino hacía la edificación principal y una vez en la puerta, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al salón donde su hermano se encontraba. Una vez allí, los dejó a solas.

Al verlo sentado sobre aquel asciento recordó que su hermano era el jefe de la tribu y a pesar de que era un honor heredado desde hacía mucho tiempo, ambos sabían que ni él ni Luffy quería estar en ese lugar. Más bien era una obligación con la que cargar. El morocho que se encontraba sentado, levantó su gélida mirada dejando ver las pequeñas pecas que decoraban sus mejillas. Suspiró al divisar a su pequeño hermano de pie, intentando esconder su rostro... Sí, él sabía leerle el rostro y sabía que Luffy había ido hasta la costa para encontrarse con los extraños.

**¿Tengo que decirte mil veces que no te acerques a ellos? - **Preguntó mientras se frotaba la nuca - **¡Luffy! ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! - **¡Maldición! Hablar con él si que era dificíl - **¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? - **Su rol de hermano y de jefe era agotador y a pesar de ser severo con él, deseaba ese aire de libertad que, por ser el menor, Luffy poseía - **¿No te he dicho que llegan rumores del norte, Luffy? - **Fue en ese momento cuando el pequeño se puso serio - **Dicen que son salvajes, que son malos y que vienen a esclavisarnos ¿Entiendes? - **Golpeó su asciento con su puño y se puso de pie - **Y no podemos permitir que lleguen aquí y descubran todo esto - **Se arrimó hacía el morocho y colocó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros - **Mañana mandaré a dos hombres a espiarlos y luego los eliminaremos antes de que esto pase a mayores - **

**Pero, Ace... - **Comenzó ¿Cómo podía decir cosas como esas? Ni siquiera los conocían y ya estaban planeando como asesinarlos...

**Nada de "Pero" - **Lo interrumpió y lo miró a los ojos - **Tú sabes que es lo mejor para todos - **Suspiró, su hermano si que era duro para entender las cosas - **El pueblo no puede peligrar, aquí hay mujeres y niños, y no vamos a permitir que hagan daño nuestra tierra ¿Entiendes? - **

**Si... - **Sonaba poco convincente, bajó su mirada. No estaba convencido con la idea

**Bien, recuerda que si a mi me llegara a pasar algo, tú debes... - **

**Lo sé - **De hecho lo sabía, pero odiaba hablar del tema

Sabía que si a Ace le llegaba a pasar algo, cualquier cosa, él debería ser quien tome control del asunto. Él sería el nuevo jefe, y sabía que serlo implicaba perder la libertad para vivir la vida. Su hermano debía estar todo el tiempo pendiente del pueblo, buscando que era lo mejor y que debía sacrificar para su prosperidad, incluyendo su libertad. Levantó la mirada al notar que él se alejaba, lo siguió hasta una habitación hecha de piedra donde ambos se sentaron en el suelo para comenzar a comer unas galletas de trigo.

**Necesitamos hablar de eso, Lu - **Continuó ya más calmado - **Ya estamos en edad - **Cerró los ojos para no ver la reacción de su pequeño hermano - **Es hora de que ambos... - **

**¡No quiero! - **Lo interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie - **¡No voy a casarme! - **

**Lamento decirte que vas a tener que hacerlo - **Se colocó una mano en su cien y comenzó a masajearse, sabía que eso sería dificíl y estaba preparado para afrontarlo a toda costa, era su deber - **Sabes que yo no hago las reglas, y además recuerda que ya estas comprometido... de hecho... los dos lo estamos... - **Puso los ojos en blanco, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea, pero reglas eran reglas, y aquella tradición había pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a ellos - **Desde que nacimos - **

**Pero ella es mi mejor amiga, no mi novia, ni nada por el estilo - **Se excusó, pero en el fondo sabía que no había vuelta atrás

**Tendrás que acerte la idea de que sera tu esposa ¿Entiendes? - **Mordió un pedazo de su galleta y la saboreó mientras un silencio inundó la habitación - **Sabes que no es mi culpa - **

**También lo sé - **Murmuró con la mirada puesta en sus pies

No podía acerse la idea de que su mejor amiga, sería su mujer solo por el hecho de que sus padres lo arreglasen. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así? Lo habían jurado ante los Dioses por eso, y ahora... tenían que lograr el casamiento para satisfacer a los Dioses y no dejar que ellos se desquiten con el pueblo. Una vez más, todo por el bien del pueblo.

**Salió mejor de lo que esperaba - **Ace se pusó de pie y se acercó hacía su hermano - **Tranquilo, sé que es dificíl pero ya te acostumbraras - **Le murmuró en el oído

Luego de la tensa charla con su hermano mayor, el morocho decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a dar una vuelta. No quería cruzarse con nadie, asi que hiría hacía la costa, intentaría evitar a los extraños ya que lo quería hacer en ese momento era pensar, no dibertirse. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué los Dioses tenían que controlar todo? Si tan solo ellos fueran más... flexibles, no lo estarían obligando a casarse ¿O sí? Se subía a la rama de un sauce que daba a un pequeño lago que desenbocaba en el mar. Todo aquello era hermoso, su tierra era una preciosidad, y se sentía tan a gusto cuando se encontraba más allá de las paredeces de la tribu...

**¿Cómo estás? - **La voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Se acercó hacía la punta más cercana del árbol y se asomó en busca de la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras. Abajo, esa mujer... Su mujer amiga se encontraba de pie contemplandolo, le regaló una sonrisa y luego se acercó al lago para poder contemplar su reflejo.

**Margaret ¿Qué haces aquí? - **Preguntó curioso ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

**Solo te seguí - **Volteó para verlo bajar cuidadosamente de su escondite - **También te lo han dicho ¿Verdad? - **Bajó la mirada un poco sonrojada - **Viví toda la vida con la idea de que algún día tú y yo tendríamos... pero... - **Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con él, frente a frente - **Pero no se... te conosco y no quiero que tú... - **No sabía como decirlo

**¿De qué hablas? - **Preguntó al tiempo que la miraba extrañado

**Es que yo... - **Volvió a desviar la mirada, la realidad era que había estado esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo - **Yo... - **Se acercó a él lentamente y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios - **Perdona pero... - **Comenzó a excusarse al tiempo que se alejaba de él

Quizás había sido un error. Quizás había tenido que haber esperado hasta que la ceremonia se efectue. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora él la rechazaba por adelantarse a la boda? Sin duda sería el perfecto castigo de los Dioses.

**No te preocupes - **La tomó del brazo para no dejar que se alejara más - **Supongo que yo también viví toda la vida con esa idea... - **Pero a diferencia de ella, no estaba emocionado

Se acercó hacía ella, y le dio un corto y suave beso. No quería, pero tenía que asumir que pronto estarían viviendo en la misma casa, y como buen hombre, pronto tendría que lograr que ella quedara embarazada para seguir con la decendencia. No es que le repugnara la idea, pero aun así... No se encontraba preparado, todo había pasado muy de golpe, y los niños libres que él y Ace solían ser, de un día para el otro, con la repentina muerte de su padre, habían tenido que asumir una gran nación en sus manos. Todo aquello era muy abrupto, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer para cambiarlo? Nada. Y lo sabía.

Todos había acudido en su rescate en el momento que ella había gritado, pero la realidad era que no se había asustado. Más bien, sorprendido, nunca pensó que en aquellas tierra pudieran existir otros hombres. Sabo la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijo.

**¿Te encuentras bien? - **Preguntó

**Sí... Solo... - **No sabía como explicarles la situación

**¿Que sucedió, Nami? - **Nojiko, su querída hermana, apareció a su lado, igual de perturbada que el rubio

**Un hombre... - **Murmuró con la mirada en el suelo - **Ví un hombre - **

**¿Un hombre? - **Preguntó el que era su cuñado - **¿Cómo que un hombre? - **

**Un salvaje - **Uno de los tripulantes que habían sido embarcados para el viaje que el rubio había organizado se acercó a ellos - **Los llaman salvajes - **Murmuró

**¿Salvajes? ¿De qué hablas, Lucci? - **Preguntó Sabo, el hombre era un agente del gobierno que había sido enviado con el proposito de investigar e informar a la corona de todo lo que sucediese. No es que el rubio lo haya aceptado por eso, pero los reyes le habían impuesto la condición de llevar al menos cuatro de ellos

**Los llaman salvajes, son indios que viven aquí - **El resto de la tripulación lo miró aterrado - **Dicen que son malo, que atacan pero dice... - **Siguió más bajito - **Que poseen mucho oro - **

**¿Oro? - **Otra mujer, una del gobierno dio un paso al frente

**Sí, oro Califa, oro - **Insitió al tiempo que miraba seríamente al jefe de la expedición - **Y a los reyes les gustará ese oro - **

**No vamos a ir tras ellos si eso quieres, Lucci - **Lo fulminó secamente - **Tenemos mujeres, es peligroso para ellas, solo vinimos a explorar ¿De acuerdo? Nada de contacto con los salvajes - **No deseaba llamarlos así, pero no había otra opción, necesitaba mantener a los demás lejos de aquellas personas - **¡Escucharon! - **Gritó - **¡Nada de acercarse a ellos! Es una órden - **

Nami escuchó atentamente y afirmó en el momento que todos lo hicieron. Nada de salvajes... pero aun así la curiosidad la estaba matando. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Dónde vivían? Allí no había grandes edificaciones y cazonas... ¿Cómo vivían? Además... sus ropas... El joven practicamente andaba desnudo, solo con una especie de pollera de pieles... ¡No se había percatado de eso! Bueno... si, pero no tan detallado. Se sonrojó al recordar su torso al desnudo, bien marcado y al parecer duro. ¡No! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ese tipo era un salvaje que solo había querido asustarla, y quien sabe si algo más... Quizás era un maldito perbertido... No podía permitir volver caer en algo así...

Se puso de pie y contempló el mar, la curiosidad le ganaban a las palabras del hombre que había sacado su ticket hacía el Nuevo Mundo. No... No le podía prometer algo que no iba a cumplir, necesitaba acercarse hacía el "salvaje".

**Bueno... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pronto empezaran a aparecer más personajes de One Piece, espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado, y esperaré sus comentarios al respecto. **


	3. Reencuentro

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada quería avisarles a todos los lectores mis fics, que mi computadora se ha arruinado y que quizás tarde un tiempo en subir las actualizaciones de mis proyectos, puesto que tengo que utilizar la computadora de mi madre cuando ella no se encuentra en casa. Por suerte, este año iré a la universidad medio turno y tendré más tiempo de utilizarla por la mañana, no desesperen. **

**Quería agradecerle el comentario a Mara, y espero que éste capitulo sea de tu agrado. **

**Nota del Autor: Cuando se encuentre con diálogos en negrita y cursiva, será por que los pertenecientes a la tribu, hablaran un idioma que los europeos no entienden. En cambio, cuando solo sea negrita, es por que será el idioma europeo que la tribu entiende. Cualquier duda, déjenme un review o un MP.**

**Gracias**

La experiencia del la mañana la había dejado un poco pensativa. Recordar que se había cruzado con uno de los que su gente llamaba salvaje, le daba una sensación agridulce. Por supuesto que le daba curiosidad, pero a la vez, el termino salvajes retumbaba en su mente cual eco, intentando buscar la manera de excusarse.

Todos en la pequeña aldea que había instalado, se encontraban trabajando y pronto ella tendrá que comenzar con los mapas, excusa perfecta. Tendría que adentrarse hacía el interior de la jungla y quizás… Se cruzaría con aquel joven.

Su rostro la dejó sin aliento, recordar a aquel hombre, su rostro, su manera de vestir y su manera de ha…

Hablaba el mismo idioma que ella ¿No recordaba mal? Se tocó con las puntas de los dedos su frente, necesitaba recordar, pero su memoria le dolía cada vez que la hacía funcionar.

**¿Te encuentras bien? – **

Nami volteó bruscamente, para encontrarse con la culpable de interrumpir sus pensamientos. La mujer de cabellos anaranjados con los de ella, ojos azules y vestido de un marrón sin vida, la acarició la espalda. Koala se situó junto a ella y ambas contemplaron el mar que se alejaba de vuelta a casa.

**Sí, solo pensaba por donde empezaron con los mapas – **Le mintió para no generar escándalo, necesitaba adentrarse en aquel verde en busca de ese muchacho

**Sabo me ha mandado a decir que cuando te decidieras, iras con alguien que te cuide, tu sabes… por las dudas – **Le anunció

Se estremeció al saber que alguien la vigilaría mientras hacía su trabajo ¿Cómo iba a buscar a aquel hombre si tenía a alguno de los guardias siguiéndola? ¡Maldición! Sabía que Sabo no lo hacía de pesado, más bien, quería cuidarla, y seguro también su hermana había influenciado en la decisión, pero más allá de eso, no podía echarle en cara a Koala en la cara, ella no tenía la culpa de las decisiones de los demás.

**Bien, en seguida le informaré – **Sonrió

Pero si que debería ingeniárselas, necesitaba buscar a ese hombre. Era fascinante como entablar contacto con toda una nueva sociedad, además… Lucci había dicho que ellos tenían oro. Y quizás pudieran negociar para poder ganar un poco y así salvar las deudas que ella y su hermana poseían.

Se preguntó si aquel sujeto sabría hablar su idioma igual de bien que ella, y rogó por que así fuera.

Se sentó en una piedra junto al río y luego de tantear el agua, zambulló los pies dentro. Estaba fría como siempre, pero disfruto de la quietud del agua y de los peces quienes se acercaron a sus dedos para probarlos. Rió cuando uno de ellos le saboreo y al notar que no era comida, se alejo nadando. La mujer, aquella dama que pronto se convertiría en su esposa, se sentó junto a él, a admirar la calma de la naturaleza.

_**¿Te encuentras bien**_**? – **

Margaret le sacudió los negros cabellos. Luffy había estado callado por una largo periodo de tiempo, y le había contestado de manera cortante y sin demasiadas palabras. Jugueteó con sus cabellos por un tiempo, mientras esperaba que él le brindara una explicación. ¿Acaso lo había afectado tanto el matrimonio? Siempre habían sido buenos amigos, entonces… ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

_**Si**_** - **Nuevamente cortante

_**Mmm… No, no estas bien**_** – **La rubia se puso de pie, llamando la atención de su compañero – _**Tú no eres así ¿Qué sucede**_**? – **Insistió al no estar del todo satisfecha - **¿**_**Es por nuestro matrimonio**_**? – **

Sin emitir palabra el joven se puso de pie. No le quitó la mirada de sus ojos. ¿Qué nadie lo veía? Su libertad era uno de sus tesoros más preciados, y ahora que iba a ser obligado a vivir con una mujer que no amaba, e iba a ser obligado a criar una familia que no quería, se sentía apresado. Pero no iba a decirle, por más ganas que tuviera, no iba a decirle lo que opinaba de aquel matrimonio, menos ahora, que se notaba emocionadísima por el hecho.

_**No, no es por eso, estoy bien**_** – **

Sonrió débilmente, y acarició su mejilla en señal de afecto. Necesitaba trasmitirle tranquilidad, y de paz, trasmitirse paz. Respiró hondo y luego de acercarse lo suficiente, la abrazó.

Había notado que en ese terreno había una hilera de sierras y que luego, a unos kilómetros más al oeste, una gran montañaza se abría paso. Y estaba segura que desde aquel lugar, todo podría verse. Si. Estaba decidida. Quería subir a aquella montaña y desde allí poder admirar todo el terreno sin que un árbol se lo impida.

Pero cuando se lo había planteado a Sabo, éste respondió diciendo que la montaña quedaba muy lejos y que por ahora tendría que empezar con las sierras. Y lo peor, había mandado a Kaku, uno de los agentes bajo la corona, a perseguirla y "cuidarla" por toda la isla. Dirección que tomaba, dirección que giraba el hombre. ¡Maldición! Ella podía cuidarse sola. ¿Por qué le habían mandado a ese tipo detrás? Suspiró frustrada cuando encontró un pequeño terreno casi sin ramas, y un tanto sobresalido del resto de las sierras.

¡Genial! Desde allí podría admirar la costa y comenzar con un mapa más pequeño, que definiera la costa este de aquellas nuevas tierras. Se asomó al precipicio mientras se agarraba de una rama por si llegaba a caer.

**¡Este lugar es genial! – **Exclamó al divisar el barco que los había dejado en aquella hermosa playa - **¡Mira, el campamento! – **Divisó a su hermana cerca del mar, tomando sol y sonrió - **¡Esto es genial! – **

**Hay una vista muy bonita – **Nami puso los ojos en blanco, casi se había olvidado que ese tipo estaba allí

Y sin agregar otra palabra, colocó la mesa plegable de madera que había entregado a Kaku para que éste la cargara, y una vez abierta, colocó todos sus elementos de cartografía para comenzar con el diseño. Tomó su lápiz y luego de darle punta con un pequeño cuchillo comenzó a trazar las deslindadas líneas que conforman un mapa profesional. Desvió la mirada y contempló que el hombre que la había seguido cual perrito guardián se tiraba en el suelo a dormir un poco, bajo la cómoda sombra de un árbol.

Suspiró en silencio y luego prosiguió con su tallado.

Ya había pasado casi una hora, cuando, inesperadamente las hojas de los arbustos que se encontraban en su espalda, comenzaron a moverse. La pelinaranja volteó sorprendida ¿Quién…? Y contempló que el agente de la monarquía ya se había puesto de pie y se encontraba fulminando el sector.

**¡Tú! – **El hombre de aquella mañana, con su invaluable sonrisa, apareció entre las ramas

**¿Quién demonios eres salvaje?** – Kaku estiró sus manos, impidiéndole el paso hacía la mujer – **Tranquila yo te protejo – **

**¿Salvaje? – **Preguntó el morocho mientras miraba detrás de él – **Ahh ¿Ella? – **Señaló a Margaret quien iba unos pasos detrás, parecía igual de confundida que los europeos – **No se asusten de ella, es mi… - **

**¡Aléjate de nosotros! – **Exclamó un tanto tenso - **¿Cómo demonios habla nuestro idioma? – **

**Viaje al norte – **Señaló el oeste

_**Ese no es el norte, Luffy – **_Dijo la rubia en su espalda

_**¿Ahh si? – **_Preguntó confundido – **Bueno, pero viaje allí – **

Tanto Nami como el hombre se los quedaron mirando un tanto confundidos y asustados ¿Los habían estado observando todo este tiempo? Bueno… a decir verdad tanto ese chico como su acompañante parecían completamente sorprendidos. Los contempló de arriba abajo, sus ropas… Parecían tan… ¿Cómo podían vestir eso así sin más nada? Muchos pedazos de su cuerpo estaban al descubierto…

Desvió su mirada al notar los penetrantes ojos del muchacho en ella. ¡Que vergüenza le daba! El salvaje, o como ellos lo llamaban, intentó acercarse.

**¡Alto! – **

El grito de Kaku los detuvo a todos, e hizo que Nami levantara la mirada. ¿No notaba que el joven se notaba amigable? La mujer dio dos pasos hacía atrás, cuando notó que el extraño seguía avanzando hacía ellos. Eso no sería bueno… Maldición…

El guardia se lanzó sobre este, intentando tomar su cuello con sus manos para asfixiarlo. La pelirroja soltó un grito que se ahogo con el forcejeo de los hombres, quienes luchaban por liberar y matar. Ambos cayeron al suelo, de hecho, el europeo cayó sobre el salvaje y luego de tomar su cuello, comenzó a oprimirlo. El morocho cruzó sus piernas y luego de impulsarse con sus brazos, giró en su propio eje, logrando quedar en sima. Y sin quitarse las manos de su garganta, cerró un puño y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Cuando Kaku lo soltó para defenderse de los puñetazos, el moreno lo agarró de la camisa y luego de levantarlo, lo apoyó rudamente contra un árbol.

**¡Maldito salvaje! – **Exclamó entre dientes

De entre sus harapos, Kaku comenzó a deslizar hacía afuera, un cuchillo de caza. Nami lo notó y luego de abrir los ojos como platos, rogó por que aquella situación no pasara a mayores. Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras intentaba decirles que se detengan, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Inesperadamente una flecha se incrustó en el brazo donde el hombre poseía su arma blanco, obligándolo a soltarla, junto con un grito de dolor absoluto.

El morocho lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo, y contempló hacía su derecha. Margaret se encontraba con el arco en mano y el ceño fruncido.

_**No me ha dejado opción – **_Murmuró igual de enojada

Luffy contempló el suelo, donde el objeto cortante se encontraba clavado sobre la tierra. Ese tipo… Volteó a observarlo, estaba dolorido, pero aun así, se dignaba a arrastrarse para escapar de allí a toda cosa.

**¡Corre Nami! – **Le gritaba para que logre reaccionar – **Ve a buscar a los demás – **

El guardia se arrastró hacía el final del precipicio, sabía que si gritaba desde allí, lograría que los otros lo escuchasen, pero cuando se asomó para pronunciar sus gritos, el borde de aquella montaña se deshizo, tirándolo hacia el vacío.

**¡No! – **Alcanzó a gritar la pelinaranja

Se asomó en cuatro patas por el precipicio, y alcanzó a divisar como Kaku desaparecía en la maleza. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo? ¡Debía bajar ahora! Se puso de pie y volteó para encontrar una pendiente que la llevara a la llanura. Pero al hacerlo, se encontró con que la extraña mujer, la apuntaba con otra de sus mortales flechas.

Frenó en seco y los contempló horrorizada.

Ahora… se encontraba sola… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, y sintió un frío sudor deslizándose por su espalda.

**Muere – **Murmuró la rubia

Sintió como la soga del arco se tensaba y como el aire se le escapaba de la boca. Ese era el fin. ¿Había viajado miles y miles de kilómetros para morir así? Respiró profundamente, al menos, esperaba que Kaku pudiera llegar al campamento y avisarles a los demás sobre estas personas.

La tensión le empezó a carcomer la sangre, todo aquello era inimaginable. Su respiración se hizo lenta mientras rogaba por que su muerte sea rápida e indolora. Al menos, eso la ayudaría a no seguir sufriendo. La extraña preparó su mano, si, en cualquier momento soltaría la flecha.

**¡**_**Espera! – **_

El morocho se colocó delante de Nami, logrando que la mujer bajara el arco por completo. A pesar de no poder observar la mirada del morocho, si pudo distinguir que la mujer lo fulminaba, para luego hablar en un idioma que ella no entendía.

_**¿Qué estas haciendo? Es uno de ellos – **_

_**Ella no es así, estoy seguro – **_Agitó sus brazos para sonar más convincente

_**¿Cómo lo puedes saber si no la conoces?**_ – Furiosa golpeó su arco contra el suelo

_**Porque mi instinto me lo dice, Margaret –**_ Insistió

_**Nos atacaron sin razón, y tú sabes lo que pasa en el norte – **_Le explicó mientras volvía a preparar el arco, esta vez apuntando el suelo

_**Se lo que pasa –**_ Dijo con tranquilidad – _**Pero también se que ella es diferente ¿Por qué tienen que ser todos iguales? No hay razón para creer eso – **_

_**¿De qué hablas? – **_Frustrada giró en su propio eje – _**Bien, has lo quieras con ella, yo me vuelvo a casa – **_

Nami la contempló irse ¿Qué había hablado? Bajó su mirada mientras intentaba imaginarse la conversación en aquel idioma tan extraño y desconocido para ella. El joven volteó bruscamente hacía ella, en el momento que la mujer desapareció en la selva.

La pelinaranja abrió los ojos asustada. No podía creer que se encontraba, nuevamente, frente a frente a ese hombre. El morocho sonrió, y un leve cosquilleó en su estómago la sorprendió.

**¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú? – **Tartamudeó un tanto asustada

**Soy Luffy – **Sonrió

**Hasta aquí he llegado, espero que les haya gustado. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan entendido la N/A que les he dejado al principio. Esperaré sus comentarios con ansias.**

**¡ Nos leemos!**


End file.
